The Little Witch
"The Little Witch" is the eleventh episode of season one of Sofia the First. Summary A little witch's hexes cause big trouble for Jade's birthday. tries to help Lucinda, the witch, mend her evil ways. Will Sofia stop the hexes or will chaos have its way? Story Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Princess Sofia Supporting characters: * Jade * Ruby Hanshaw Villains: * Lucinda (first appearance; redeemed) Other characters: * Kate (first appearance) * Graham (first appearance) * Carrie (only appearance) * Max's owner Locations * Enchancia ** Dunwiddie *** Jade's home *** Lucinda's home (first appearance) Objects * Amulet of Avalor * Balloons (first appearance) * Pumpkins (first appearance) Vehicles * None Cast Songs * "Good Little Witch (Ballad)" * "Good Little Witch" Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Executive Producer: Jamie Mitchell * Co-Executive Producer and Story Editor: Craig Gerber * Directed by: Jamie Mitchell * Co-Directed by: Larry Leichliter * Written by: Erica Rothschild * Line Producer: Clay Renfroe * Developed for Television by: Craig Gerber * With the Voice Talents of: Ariel Winter as , Diamond White as Ruby, Isabella Acres as Jade, Merit Leighton as Lucinda, Fiona Bishop as Kate, Jaden Betts as Village Boy Graham, Olivia Grace as Village Girl Carrie * Additional Voices: Olivia Grace, Khamani Griffin, Fiona Bishop * Casting By: Brian Mathias * Dialogue Director: Sam Riegel * Storyboard: Jill Colbert, Mike Kunkel, Eugene Salandra, Sharon Forward, Linda Miller, Holly Forsyth, Stark Howell, Eddy Houchins * Color Stylists: Carol S. Berke, Jill Stirdivant * Location Design: Ed Ghertner, Colette Van Mierlo * Background Paint: Dee Farnsworth, Brooks Campbell * Lead Character Design: Linda Miller * Prop Design: Colette Van Mierlo * Character Design: Marianne Tucker * Timing Directors: Connor Flynn, Woody Yocum, Mircea Kyle Mantta * Storyboard Revisions: Misty Marsden, Suzanne Hirota Burks * Continuity Coordinator: Denise A. Link * Original Underscore by: Kevin Kliesch * Songwriter and Vocal Producer: John Kavanaugh * "Sofia the First Main Title Theme" ** Written by: John Kavanaugh & Craig Gerber ** Produced by: Danny Jacob * Animation Production by: Toiion Animation Studios * Educational Consultants: Innovative Education Research and Consulting, Vicki Ariyasu, Becky Herr-Stephenson, May Chao * Film Editor: Pieter Kaufman * Assistant Film Editor: Jenny Jordan * Animatic Editor: Joe Molinari * Sound Editors: Matt Brown, Tony Orozco, Eric Freeman * Supervising Sound Editors: Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE, Tom Syslo * Foley Artist: Diane Greco * Re-Recording Mixers: Eric Freeman, CAS, Timothy J. Borquez, CAS * Foley Mixer: Bobby Crew * Post Studio Coordinator: Melissa Waters * Technical Directors: Bryan Deemer, Jessie Slipchinsky, Michael Tyau * Dialogue Recording Engineer: Mark Kondracki * Post Production Supervisor: Veronique Piercy * Assistant Audio Engineer: Simon Kumar * Post Production Coordinator: Treasure Rawson * Track Reading: James N. Harrison * Production Supervisor: William C. Turner * Production Coordinator: Willie Sims * Production Secretary: Mallory Hara * Production Associate: Amy Lou I. Ferrer * Digital Coordinator: Ryan Burkhard * Talent Coordinator: Abbie D'Andrea * Script Coordinators: Leona Beckert, Dawn Connors * Production Control: Michael Giammarese * Produced by: Disney Television Animation Connections to previous events * Sofia moved into the castle in . Notes/trivia * This episode was included on the Sofia the First: Holiday in Enchancia DVD on November 4, 2014. * In Jade's home, are framed pictures of birds resembling Robin and Mia. * Fiona Bishop, who plays Kate, previously played Ruby in Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess. External links * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from iTunes (AU) Category:Episodes